Yugioh fanfic: duelist central
by theghostlygossip
Summary: james is a high school duelist his whole life changes when a being from another planet tells him his main goal with him and his 6 other friends
1. Chapter 1

James's pov

(what james looks like is he has dyed silver hair and blue eyes he has a tones body with a little tan and hes gay)

I get up take a shower and grab my deck and walk out the door I see my friend Bri she's also a duelist "hey Bri wanna walk to school today" she nodded "James let me tell you my dream i had last night, so you were in but in like old clothes from ancient times you dueled this dude named vector at school in a champion ship held by our school" I gave her a confused look "funny you mention that because I had the same dream vector popped up and was clear as day in the dream odd" we walk in to school and go to our classes

Gym period

"Okay listen up ladies before you can walk to gotta learn how to crawl right in other words your ass gotta ran before you can duel" said our gym teacher if we had we would have started dueling already. After we exercised Mr Jackie look at us with his bird like eyes "I have a couple of announcements to make first our school this year is hosting the championships for the first time second during this period I will determine to student who would will compete for this period so who would like to go first James your ass is first and malik your up duel with pride you ninnies"

We heard the computer get everything ready as I get ready my self Jackie shuffled our deck and we had to cut them in half which we did we get into position

"your going down semaj"

"like hell I am malik"

"Ill go first i draw I summon goblinbergh in attack mode this guy allows me to summon one level four our lower monster from my hand and I summon gagaga magician and since a gagaga is on my field I can summon gagaga child to the field and I can change her level to gagaga magician level and that's level 4 next I build the overlay net work and xyz summon number 39 utopia" he looked astonished "you have a number!" I smiled " I have more then one number I set two cards face down and end my turn"he looked over at utopia but thought nothing of it "well first i summon mythic tree dragon since mythic tree dragon is on the field i can summon mythic water dragon from my and now there both equal in level next i build the overlay network and xyz's summon hieratic sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis i attack with overlord and destroy your utopia" as his dragon was coming at me

"i detach one xyz's units from utopia to stop your attack thought you were destroying utopia" utopia is like my ace besides abyss splash "i draw i think ill summon mythic tree dragon and summon mythic water dragon and build the overlay network and summon number 46 dragulon i detach two xyzs units to summon 2 dragons from my hand and i summon blue eyes white dragon and galaxy eyes photon dragon i end my turn with one face down"

i had him exactly were i wanted him because he needs dragons to use hieratic sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis's effect next turn ill summon neo galaxy eyes photon dragon and steal his overlay units and destroy his life points. "i draw i use ancient rules to bring out hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord next detach one xyz unit to destroy your galaxy eyes i tribute hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord to resolve this effect" shit now i really need call of the haunted or monster reborn "I end my turn"

"Alright my turn I draw 'not exactly what I wanted but' I use premature burial I pay 800 life points to bring back one monster that is galaxy eyes photon dragon then I build the overlay network and xyz's summon neo galaxy eyes photon dragon I detach one xyz unit to take every single xyz from your monster and for everyone I took galaxy eyes gets 500 attack point boosts I use rank up magic bariens force to rank up my utopia to an chaos, go chaos xyz evolution come forth utopia ray v I detach 2 xyz's unit from utopia to triple its attack and I destroy your your monster and win the duel"

Every one was astound that I won "I got a deck filed with cards to stop any card"

During lunch

"I can't believe me and you won to represent our gym period" said bri shes my right hand man in everything "I can see how you to are great duelist" that would be light bulb aka astral he showed up in mine and bris duel "thanks lightbulb didn't ask you" I said "are you you still mad that I told how you should have duel" I gritted me teeth " listen astral I still won it didn't i" astral smiled "if you would of played dragged down into the grave you would have drawn the card you wanted and then bri would have taken over stardust dragon and won the duel so" he shrugged his shoulders

After school at James home after astral explained the reason his here

"Okay in short astral we were the seven gurdians of the mythrian numbers and we looked over the barian rulers so they didn't do anything and now we gotta find the numbers before they do" I looked over at astral "well for mythrain numbers I got number 44,46 and 73 for barian number I have number 103 and 107 so that just leaves number 64, 65, 94, 101,102,104,105,106 so lightbulb what happens if the barians get there number and are they among us" I said and asked

"What will happen is that they will regain all there powers and try to revive there deity don thousand and they will try to rule earth and merge barian world with earth and there in your school your friend mayrin, James, is a barian and you have her number and number 107 belongs to your friend malik" I looked over at astral "the galaxy's eyes wanted to fight alto its the only reason I didn't use number 107 but I think bri should be the new owner of this number along with all of you getting numbers as well"

Normal pov

As James gave the number he had to his friends each of them got a specific number

Bri got number 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon and number 87 queen of the night

Jack got number 6 chronomaly atlandis and number 25 force focus

Pandora got number 48 shadow lich and number 44

Andrew got number 19 freezadon

Freddy got number 12 crimson shadow armor ninja

Ryan got number 20 gigabrilant and number 66 master key bettle

A/n: Thank you guys for reading this boring chapter I promise it will get better the funds just beginning you'll meet the other characters in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 first stop tokyo

(bris description: short brown hair with blue eyes and short structure normally wears skirts and a t-shirt)

Astrals pov

there is no doubt in my mind that these kids are the decendents of the guardians of the numbers but the question is were are the numbers james said we 5 out of the 14 number we need and thats abyss splash,dragulon and ragnazero are with james, number 44 is pandora and number 107 is with briana. Maybe the there will be numbers were those ones are and it may lead to more clues but what if those clues lead to more mysteries and we will never find them.

james pov

"listen lightbulb i dont know were they came from they were given to me " i looked at astral "you said ragnazero came from a girl" i nodded "yea mizu but i havent talked to her she said the card was weird said she couldnt use it in her deck idk why tho its a level four monster any one has level four monsters so" astral looked at me and sighed then he perked up "do you know were your friend always wanted to go" i cocked my head to the side "tokyo. why? you ask" he looked at mizu who was walking past, bri gave her a dirty look she hates what she did and i still dont know what it was "because shes a barian she was to young thats why she didnt change into a barain when she gace you the card"

i was shocked because i never would have expected that mizu would be a barian "so what do you propose astral" said pandora "i say lets go to japan" i gave astral a bitch really face "how astral we dont have enough money to go to japan" astral smiled "thats because you dont know that the guardians left the new generation there air craft/headquarters each of you take a key" we took a key "put this key into any door and you can go the air craft got it" we did and we went to the air craft and we look at him like he was a fucking crack head but it was cool

so this is the aircraft of the guardians" said freddy in his southern accent, astral nodded. so long story short we made it to japan yay

"the one thing to remember about retriving the numbers is what ever the guardian looks most like thats the duelist who duels them make the match alright" we all nodded "now james did she say like a shrine or a temple she wanted to visit" i nodded the toda-ji temple but she went to it the day after she gave me ragnazero" astral looked aorund "either way james we need to go there because ragnazero was there" we found the temple and paid our respects as to pandoras rules shes japenense but shes more american then anything we walk up the steps and it feels like time stoped and it did

"what do we have here the new guardians is this really the best the could find" this huge guy came out with black armor on "my name is ragnarok and i will destroy any intruders" i studied the face it kinda looked like ryans face "um ryan this is all you my boy" i said "how im not as big as he is" astral agreed with me "why cant you duel him james" as ryan walk up to him "you dare challenge me to a duel i accept" he laughed evily

"dont be nervous" i yelled

ryans pov

as the duel virtual reality started i was chosen to go first "alright i draw and i summon inzektor centipede then i play swords of revealing light you cant attck for three turns next i play the field spell bug matrix this gives all insect monsters gain 300 attack and defense next i play the banner of courage and i set one card on the field and end my turn"

i heard james cheer me on as well as all my other friends "im glad you are done you are most annoying i summon peti moth and equip the cocoon of evolution next i equip metalsilver armor now you cant destory my cocoon of evolution with effects from monster or spells and traps i set a card on the field and end my turn" the cocoon of evolution can be a major threat considering two insect monster could appear from the one monster the is perfectly ultimate great moth i have to stop it before six turns is up

"i draw and i summon inzektor dragonfly then i play the trap card A Rival Appears! which allows me to summon a monster on my side of the field with the same level as a monster on my side of the field i have inzektor centipede and inzektor dragonfly so i summon inzektor ant and im not done i build the overlay network and xyz summon number 20 giga brilliant next i deatch one overlay unit from giga brilliant to increase its attack then i attack which gives it another 200 attack boost to destroy that cocoon of evolution" i destroyed something that could potenial be bad ragnarok was pissed

"never thought you would be this strong but no worries i play premature burial to bring back coccon of evolution so it can contiune its rain of terror boy next i play vegenful bog spirit this will stop you for a turn or two on to you"

shit that evil this is back and i dont want to keep using giga brilliants abillity i can try to summon master key beetle but that really wont help except bring out another monster "i draw i summon inzektor hopper next i play double summon i summon insect knight next i build the over lay network and xyz summon number 66 master key beetle and i set this card face down and end my turn"

he looked at little pissed but kept cool "i draw i set this monster and end my turn 4 more turns" dis bitch why the fuck would he set that well it has to be like an atomic firefly and i can afford to destroy it so "i draw and i summon cross-sword beetle then i use ancient rules to summon metal armored bug i attack coccon of evolution with metal armored bug then i finish you off with master key bettle"

normal pov

ryan was cheer and praised for winning his duel against ragnarok as a reward ryan recieved number 54 lion heart one of the seven mythrian numbers as they were about to leave james noticed a chaos version of ragnazero like astral mentioned he didnt say anything anything and took the card and added it to his deck knowing he will tell them in good time

A/N whats up guys thanks for reading up until this point sorry i havent been updating lately its a pain in the ass lately so hoped you enjoyed thanks bye


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 day one of tournament

(pandora is short with silver hair thats braided and with brown eyes)

normal pov

the school was crazy excited to have this tournament one reason is because they got to miss class this tournament is a tag team which means there is two teams of two fighting each other there first up is james and terra Vs. malik and Marin 4 skilled duelist

James pov

"the crowd is going wild for this duel in the right side of me we have james and bri childhood friends who are here to wreck things up and in the left we have malik and marin being forced to duel together both are star athletes now lets get started" as the narrator starts the duel i get to go first

"i draw i summon goblinbergh then i use its abillity to summon gagaga magician and since there is a gagaga out on my field i can summon gagaga child next i build the overlay net work and xyz number 69 Heraldry Crest then i play rank up magic barians force and rank it to a choas xyz come forth number c69 Heraldry Crest of horror and i end my turn" i looked at bri she looked a little surprised "nice move james" i looked at astral "thanks" it was marins turn

"i draw i summon darkblade then i remove from play one water monster to special summon aqua spirit then i build the overlay network and xyz summon bahamut shark then i use an over lay unit to special summon one level 3 xyz monster come on out Mechquipped Angineer i set 3 cards then end my turn" bris turn

"um ok i draw i summon twilight rose knight then i play the spell double summon and summon lord poison and play swords of reaviling light so you cant attack us i end my turn" now maliks turn

"i draw and i summon alexandrite dragon next i bansh one light monster to sumon Black Dragon Collapserpent next i build the overlay network and xyz summon Queen Dragun Djinn now i play the equip spell dragon shield now it cant be destroyed by battle or monster effects and i end my turn" now its back to me haha yes

"i draw i play mystical space typhoon and destroy dragon shield"

"not so fast i use magic jammer to stop your spell" my spell was destroyed

"now i summon mythic tree dragon and sense thats on the field i can summon mythic water dragon then i build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46 dragulon" the crowd went wild "james has now got two numbers and ones a chaos which are hard to come by it seems james is the brute force in this duel" i smiled i tried to be serious but im having to much fun "alright number 69 attack Mechquipped Angineer and you take 2200 point of damage then i use dragulon to destroy bahamut shark"

"i play a trap negate attack to save bahamut shark" damn it i need bri to pick up the slack

"i draw i summon vorse raider in attack mode next i play double summon then i summon lesser dragon i set a card and end my turn" bri i swear to god please summon some thing good

"i draw and now that my heads clear i synchro summon black rose dragon" hell yea we got this "next i summon hedge guard in defense mode and i use black rose drgon special abillity by send one plant type monster from my hand i can make one monsters attack 0 i choose bahamut shark black rose dragon attack bahamut shark and you take 2400 points of damage"

"you better do something you dolt were almost out of life points said marin"

because the writter thinks will go on for ever heres the short version james and bri won and there going on to the next duel which will be monday since it friday

astrals pov

"james and brianas duel happened in a past life the numbers should give us more clues i have the numbers codes stored here in the ship but the cards a still broken they dont have anything yet" i turn my head to look at lion heart and something happening a memory maybe or a location it was all bright then it fadded to an old castle i looked around it looked like briana and the barian allen he just summoned number 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon then brianas look alike summoned black rose dragon

now i know why it showed me this the choas number for tachyon dragon is there in that castle it appears to be in scotland i have to tell james my findings

A/N well shits about to go down see what happens in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a832f9ca7b7cdad1bdaf89002d9e8c86"normal pov astral told the group were the next card is and who will be dueling bri was 500% ready considering she felt bad about her duel with james and she felt bad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0886e124f7e5fd371f8af7b5427f1c6f"Bris pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="398edef4b3d6a7aed66b20ed07f8b40a"we walk into this old castle and its so cold up here its like wtf why it have to be on the mountain "astral were is this card" asked james "it has to be some were we would never find it because humans tour here pretty reguarly as ive noticed" james looked at me "were would you hide it if you lived here" he asked i thought "under a fire place in the floor in my room only because i would be the only one who would know were it was" james smiled "ok team lets find the most grand room in this castle and break the floor with out the tour guide people kicking us out got it" we all walked in the parts were it was restricted and i was drawn to this one door we all went in and we saw the guardain in the room she had long flowing hair with a huge crown on her head/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c73bc20eee895822cad2b74bdcc39cb""you know its rude to go into peoples rooms with out permission you know" she was pissed but she was holding number c107 neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon "you have came here for the barian number havent you, you can have it if she duels me" and she pointed to me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b14ca2ec851f0abdc1c34366c68a354""your on lady ill battle you" the authentic realaity activated and our duel disks came out hers looked elegant and regal "ill go first i draw" nice "i summon botnical lion in attack mode and play the spell card double summon and i summon twilight rose and since it was normal summoned i can summon level 4 or lower plant i special summon jerry beans man in deffense mode night next i play swords of reveling light and set a card face down and end my turn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92ca32d179bcf4d3dcea2aee018da78d"she smiled "your attempt to summon black rose dragon is frugle its not going to help any ways, i draw i summon grass phantom then i play wonder xyz to summon battle cruiser dianthus next i play rank up magic barrians force to rank up my battle cruiser dianthus to battleship cherry blossom next i deatch one xyz unit from cherry blossom to inflict 300 points of damage for every card on the field to you since you have you four and 1 so thats a total of 1500 points of damage to you and i end my turn with a face down/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="362a54709b001798b482afa160f77f21"shit why did i let that happen i only 2500 life points left since we start out with 4000 i have to summon black rose dragon "i draw and i synchro summon black rose dragon and since it was summoned this way all cards are destroyed besides this card i equip the thorn of malice card to black rose dragon to increase its attack by 600 next i attack leaving you with 1000 points left"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45586d2d6bb4326d0a8c4668b759abc0""i play the trap card call of the haunted to bring back battleshipcherry blossom next i play to give cherry blossom more xyz units now i draw i play lullaby of obedience i declare one monster name you search your deck for if im right im letting you summon it to your side of the field the monster that declare is number 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon" she knew i had it i pulled it out and summoned it "yes welcome home my pretty you were never able to be the ruler of this card any ways next i play brain control i pay 800 life points and take control of galaxy eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="M7RNQaclgxE" data-preview-image=" . " data-original-width="608" data-original-height="342" data-p-id="0e30a8d8ac277b6c094572d0b82a5447"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/M7RNQaclgxE?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="M7RNQaclgxE"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="e5f658eabf0f8ff098b7acd5a9da817e"next i play another rank up magic barrains force to rank up number 107 come forth number c107 /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="w5cNL5U15PU" data-preview-image=" . " data-original-width="608" data-original-height="342" data-p-id="ddd7c48498afe5a903f1ab03b0cd71ed"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/w5cNL5U15PU?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="w5cNL5U15PU"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b0e353e5903ec7951008dbb224b40770"next i attack go photon stream of doom" i was ready for this "i play negate attack to stop your attack " she set a card and i know what i need to draw and i hope i get it "i draw" sweet pot of greed " i play the pot of greed spell card to draw two cards then i set a card and summon spined gillman in defense mode/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="959e1533491bd346c6f5804eba8c140c""this is the end little girl go galaxy eyes attack black rose dragon" got ya "i play the trap card poseidon wave this negate your attack and if i have a sea serpant on the field or aqua you take 800 points of damage for each one i control i have spined gillman so you take 800 points of damage and i win the duel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="513949996f5182904208c583bf069f37"normal pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="2806c38392feb665dfd1b99b1d10ea5f"the girl fell to her knees but she sucked up her pride and gave tachyon dragon back along with battle cruiser dianthus, battle ship cherry blossom and neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon. james didnt see any other number cards there/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="52b5056659c1b256beba6472bc3567ef"so far they have number 44,46,54,73,103,c103,107,c107 there still many more to find/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="dc3c9b308e7f5cdbb9113692199e2507"A/N thanks for reading this far i hope yall liked it see you in the next /p  
/blockquote 


End file.
